One Big Happy Family
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: The life and times of Sonic and Friends in their new home. What sort of craziness will occur? READ to find out!  Drabble series
1. Breakfast

**I decided to do a story with really no plot just interactions between friends...**

**like Seinfield.**

**So just short pointless chapters that are enjoyable**

**I do not own Sonic and Friends SEGA DOES.**

* * *

><p>Sonic's P.O.V<p>

We had all decided to move in together, like one big happy family. There was me, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver. We bought a huge house with our combined cash and let me tell you, as a jewel thief, Rouge was not low on the coin.

The house was situated into three floors with two floors being rooms and the bottom floor was the kitchen and all that jazz. I wasa kinda looking forward to it, I guess, I liked all the people I moved in with and even Shadow was ok.

Yeah I liked most of the people Tails was my bro, Amy was creepy but nice, Shadow was emo but witty, Blaze and Silver were like the Bobsy Twins, Knuckles was gruff but a prankster, Rouge…was just Rouge, and Cream was the innocent little sister everyone held dear.

So the following accounts are the stories of our life under one roof.

* * *

><p>Tails P.O.V.<p>

"uhhhhhh what?"

I sat up groggily not remembering I was in a new room, well no for two months now, but it's funny how long it takes for your body to get accustomed.

I walked up in front of the mirror, and tried to ajust my hai, but it wouldn't move, as usual.

I stumbled down the stairs and almost fell down but I made it safely, I slammed myelf down at the table and realized I wasn't alone. Sonic was at on end only half awake like me, Silver was playing with his quills trying to mush them down, and Shadow was across from me pouring Jack Daniels on a stack of Pancakes.

All in all, just the average morning. I slammed my head down on the tabel.

"ohhhhh….mornings…."

Amy's P.O.V

"Ohhhhh Mornings!"

I always loved mornings because I get to see my Sonic and my friends. Me and Cream were unspokenly designated as "cooks", probably cause were women.

We usually make pancakes cause everyone likes pancakes

I rolled out of the kitchen with a heaping stack and saw already everyone was there. Shadow was eating his soggy pancakes, he doesn't like mine, he makes his own, Silver was having Blaze mush down his hair, Tails had his head down on the table snorring, Sonic was in better condition but just barely, Rouge was putting on makeup, and Knuckles was staring at the table.

Usual mornings…

Silver's P.O.V.

Wait, is this were im supposed to say..

"Oh Mornings…"

to maitain the theme or whatever?

Nevermind, well after breakfast we all went about our days doing whatever the hell it is those other people do during their days.

Me and Blaze usually go get coffee, and then Brunch later, yeah I know were best friends, and no! I don't like her!

Wait why am I telling you this?

Wait why do you care?

Who are yo-…?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Silver you are the smartest<strong>

**I do not own Sonic characters SEGA does**


	2. Beer and Walls

**Thought id start this off with a Seinfield reference**

**Fun**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. SEGA DOES**

* * *

><p>Sonics P.O.V.<p>

I was walking through the kitchen to grab a soda when I saw Shadow sitting in his chair.

Little Backstory, Shadow bought a chair that only "he" can sit in, I tried sitting in it once and was Chaosed Controlled into a ocean. He says it's special.

Anyways so I walk over t seee what hes doing and he's just staring. He has a beer in his hand and he looks like he is seeing something really cool. I bend down and follow his eyes but they're pointed at the wall, or nothing in particular in this case.

His ears prick up and I now he knows im here.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

He waves his hand at the wall then points at the chair next to him. I sit down at stare at the wall for a sec. I don't see anything. I glance jeaslously at the beer in his hand amd he looks at me.

He then reaches down to the side of his chair and pulls a handle I never noticed, a small door opens and reveals a mini fridge full of beer.

He grabs one and throws it to me.

I look at it, and decide what the hell…

"When in Rome…"

Knuckle's P.O.V.

So yeah I walk into the family room and I see the two idiots just staring at the wall. Shadows staring sitting in his special chair a beer in his hand, just staring. Sonics in on it to.

I sit down next to them and watch them, waiting for the joke to end, but it never does. I look at the beer again and wonder where Shadow gets his liquor. I know Amy doesn't allow it in the house, so where does he hide it?

My ansawer came with Shadow reaching down and opening upa door on his chair and throwing me a beer.

"Cool"

I sat down next to sonic and drank deeply…

"Do as the…Romans? Does the quote end that way?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH Knuckles you're so stupid!<strong>


	3. The Fly

Knuckles P.O.V.

I hated bugs always have, you might think this is kinda weird cause I spent half the time laying on the ground when I gaurded the master emerald, but I have a strange hatred for them.

So when I wake up and see a fly crawling across my bare chest I didn't take it to nicley. It started off like this.

Stage 1- Panic

I screamed and leaped up from my bed running around the room slapping my chest trying to get it off. (Not realizing it had flown off.)

Stage 2- Hide

I crawled up in my closet and hid on the top shelf, the first thing I did in this house was build a tiny hide away in my closet in case somehting like this happened. After a while I calmed myslef and began to plan. So began stage 3.

Stage 3- Attack

I waited until the fly came near the door to my closet and got into position. I braceed myslef against the ledge I had been laying on and waited. I held my breath and waited for a sound. The sound in question was the telltale "pink" of the fly landing on the door. I sat in this position and when said noise was heard leapt at the door.

Stage 4- Rage

I crashed through the door ripping it to shreads (Due to my strength), nevermind that, I didn't like doors anyways. And proceded to jump around my room screaming like a savage. I punched a new window into my wall, and copped my dresser in half and the fly still lived. I saw it land on the far wall of my room and I saw my chance.

Blaze's P.O.V.

I just got a computor in my room, and I spent every minute that I wasn't spending with Silver on it. What I did, games, social sites, really whatever.

I was just downloading a particularly fun game when I began to hear bangs and screams and bangs coming from the room next door. Knuckle's Room.

"He and Rouge are probably getting it on", I thought.

Haha I make myself laugh. But really what was going on in there. I got up to go tel him to settle down when my wall exploded.

Splinters and timbers flew everywhere and I had to hide behind my desk so I wasn't impaled.

When I looked up I saw Knuckles, bare chest, covered in wood, and a bit of blood, with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

He glanced around the room as if searching for something and when he saw me seemed surprised.

"Blaze, what are you doing behind my wall?", asked Knuckles, confused.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"You idiot, that wall is between our rooms, what the hell were you doing.", I asked pissed.

"There was a fly, I killed it though", said Knuckles pleased with himself.

Well long story short Knuckles had to be treated for third degree burns on his butt and I now have a curtain between our rooms.

When I finished hanging the curtain I was still knida pissed, but on the bright side none of my stuff got injured, so it's all good.

"bzzzzzzzz"

I turned suddenly hearing something a buzzing sound. What was that thing Knuckles was trying to kill, a fly right? Well great now I have it, I guess I should open a window to let it out, but that takes to long, guess I have to kill it…

Rouge's P.O.V.

I was having a great day, I was sitting at my makeup cabinet putting on a new layer of powder, my skin isn't that naturally white.

I was putting on my finishing touchs when I began hearing noises, banging and screaming. Hmmm…don't care I decided and went back to work.

The wall behind me blew apart and a mass of splinters flew at me.

I hid under my bed and when I came up Blaze was standnig there. Her dress was ripped and she was scorched and covered in soot.

She looked around the room and when she saw me got a guilty look on her face.

"There was a fly", she said, "don't worry I killed it."

Needless to say this didn't end well for Blaze.


	4. Tails and Teleporters

**What is up my PEEPS, as you can already tell, this story will have no set plot, just a bunch of accounts of their lives living together.**

**Please Review, i need reviews, if you read this the least you can do is Review.**

**I do not own Silver, Tails, or Blaze, SEGA does.**

* * *

><p>Slivers P.O.V.<p>

I hadn't seen Tails all day, he hadn't come up for breakfast, hadn't hung out at lunch, I had to admit i was a bit freaked out. He had done this before but this was long even for him.

I walked down the hall from my room, his room was at the other end of the hall an I had never even been inside.

On the way there, i passed a drunken Shadow, on the ground mumbling about alien abductions, and man eating lettuce. Someday I had to find his liquor stash, i was however scared to go in his room though so I probably never would.

While I was thinking i found myself outside Tail's door and couldn't hear anything from inside. I was scared maybe he died in his sleep, Blaze told me about that...freaky.

I knocked...

"Tails, its Silver, can I come in", I said, knocking

No answer... I knocked again and again and didn't hear anything.

"Tails, im coming in, if you're doing something creepy please stop.", I said,

Hearing no answer I opened his door and beheld the room of a child genius, a prodigy among men, a true founding father and his room was...boring.

There was a bed in the far wall, a dresser, some model planes, and a desk. That was it. My room was cooler, mine had a levitating bed that Blaze was scared off. She called it evil and wont get near it...cats...

So yeah, I looked around his room and was not impressed, sure some posters, and the bed was built like a plane and had a motor on it...I wonder...wait why was his bed made? Well at least I knew he hadn't died in his sleep.

I was bending over a toy plane when I heard a click behind me. I swooped around and beheld...Tails.

"Silver? What are you doing in my room?", he asked clearly puzzled.

"Where have you been?", I asked, wondering where he had come from.

"In my room", he said, like it was normal.

"No ive been in your room, now where have you been", I asked.

"No these are my sleeping quarters.", he said, laughing, "ive been in my room."

"Sleeping quarters, what you rambling about boy?", I said peeved.

"Ill show you", he said.

He had me step on the center rug on the floor and pushed a button on his watch. The carpet below us zoomed downward and my feet were almost ripped out from under me.

A window at he front of the lift, revealed what were going past. I saw a hanger on one floor, and a entire submarine test sight on another really the possibilities were endless. i remembered that Tails room was above a unfinished room so I guess this was possible, if he dug really far down.

And so began my tour. Tails really had a entire living quarters and the bedroom up top was really for looks, not use.

We got out of the lift and walked down a expanse of hallways, passed doors upon doors, one that caught my attention was one labeled "Keep out".

"What's in there", I asked.

"Teleporter.", he said like it was nothing.

"A...teleporter! Can it teleport anywhere", I asked.

"yeah sure, why?", he asked, he must have seen the look on my face.

Blaze's P.O.V.

I was just sitting at my desk minding my own, writing a story, i loved writing, it;s so much fun, Silver says I should be published. But I don't know...

Anyways I was just sitting there when all of a sudden I hear a *popping* sound behind me.

I was facing my door so no one could get inside with out me seeing. I glanced behind me for good measure but saw no one.

I went back to work but couldn't shake the feeling some one was watching me, I looked around my room, but didn't see anyone, but then I sensed it, something above me...

I glanced up and beheld a floating white hedgehog, Silver.

"Hey Blaze", he said.

"What are you doing, how did you get in here.", I asked, curious.

That was when it happened, he poured a bucket of water on me, and what really sucks is me being able to control fire, and being a cat I hate water.

"Tails, i need a lift out before she dries off", Silver said.

He then made the *popping* sound again, and disappeared.

"So I thought, Silver pranked me and Tails helped...", I said.

Needles to say they didn't go to bed that night without burn marks.

* * *

><p><strong>Wet kitties and burn marks = fun<strong>

**REVIEW**


	5. Analyzation Time With Knuckles

**Hey Guys,**

**feelin a bit depressed, haven't got a review on this story for like ever. **

**Need some reviews.**

**Check out my other stories, they are better than this drabble series.**

**PROMISE**

**I do not own Sonic and Co. SEGA does**

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles P.O.V.<strong>

** Welcome to another episode of Analyzation With Knuckles. Today we will be entering the mind and life of a certain self centered self obsessive hedgehog, and how said Hedgehog handles small amounts of pressure **

Sonic P.O.V

"GODDAM ZOMBIES, stop eating my freekin brains!", I screamed, "ILL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND EAT YOUR PARENTS!"

Stupid COD zombies always eating me, and making fun of me, and stupid team mates never reviving me.

"GODDAMIT TAILS SHOOT THAT GUY, OH SHIT! KNUCKLES IF YOU DONT REVIVE ME RIP YOUR FACE OFF.", I shouted.

**Knuckles P.O.V.**

**We got COD, bad mistake on our part, Sonic couldn't get enough, only problem was, he sucked. Other problem was he hated losing.**

** You have to look into the complex mind that is Sonic, he is the the fastest thing alive, no contest. He has been told his entire life how great and spectacular he is and suddenly he is being beaten by a premature fox. **

** Sonic is a strange case, he should be humble and helpful, after saving the world so many times and seeing just how small he is compared to the universe but no. Where most would change he became more hot headed.**

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Hey sonic would you like a gaming snack? ", Amy called.

"AMY IF YOU DONT SHUT UP I WILL FLAY YOUR SKIN AND FEED IT TO MY SNAKE!", I screamed.

**Knuckles P.O.V.**

** Up until this point we didn't even know Sonic had a snake, but yes sadly he does. He took it out and now wears it around his neck to scare people from interrupting him.**

** So from then on I began to diagnose the problem, and how I went about doing this is controversial and revolutionary.**

** ...and so the treatment begins...**

Tails P.O.V.

Another day at playing Cod, another day at destroying Sonic. I found great pleasure in this. I was always seen as the sidekick, the weak brother, and seeing him lose his cool over a game was funny.

Anyways, he had just had a quite nasty argument with Blaze that left her fuming and smoking, and Sonic had spent a solid hour yelling at a unmoving Shadow.

Anyways, back on topic, Sonic had just lost a particularly bad game to Cream who skipped off giggling, and he almost went into a fit of rage at her. Let me tell you if he had screamed at her, he would have gone to far. All the guys looked at her as their adorable little sister, and would have brutally beaten Sonic for such a act.

So Sonic later in the day was still kinda pissed and after a no scope from Amy lost it, he punched a hole, in the wall, and made fun of Amy's dress, something that made Amy almost cry. In fact he was in such a rage that he didn't notice Knuckles coming up behind him.

Knuckles tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, punched him in the face. Sonic was sent flying back against the wall, whining.

**Knuckles P.O.V.**

** So begins treatment...**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU THINK<strong>

**Analyzation Time with Knuckles**

**YAY OR NAY**

**tell me **


	6. Ghost Chilies

**Hey guys it's me CROSS**

**Just wanted to thank Jakeroo123 for the response-**

**IN TERMS OF YOUR STATEMENT!**

**Yes I agree Tails romance is over used and I would go back and read the part of the chapter again, think you miss read it.**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. SEGA does1**

* * *

><p>Blaze's P.O.V.<p>

We went out for mexican one night, and I gotta say my first experience with mexican food was fantastic. i got the chips, the salsa, the tortillas, ahhhh you know what I mean.

Well Tails actually knew the owner through some business thing, but I didn't really care, the food was good.

Tails walked in and greeted the owner, a short rat with a huge beard, in spanish, i didn't even know he spoke it, and we got a private party section for the huge group we had.

We sat down and Tails introduced us all in spanish and the owner looked really surprise when he heard Sonic's name, guess his adventure stories got around.

Well the purpose of this entire story was what we ordered. I got the Ghost Chili feast, which when I ordered got me a look of disbelief from the owner, Silver got a enchilada, Sonic got nachos, Amy got a salad, and so on...

What we need to focus on is my dish and the look I received from the owner. We'll while we waited I discussed gaming with Silver, who was always more of a alien shooter guy, while I was a realistic kinda girl...anyway back on track...

Our food got here and mine looked delicious, three different meets, rice, covered in chiles and sauce. Well i began eating and the food had a slight bite to it but was all in all pretty good.

I saw the owner glancing around the corner with a medical kit in hand, and I wondered what he was doing. When he saw that I was eating he gasped. I was distracted by Amy.

"Hey Blaze your food looks good, may if I try some?", asked Amy.

"Sure", I said, handing her the plate.

"It's not to spicy is it?", she asked, cautious.

"No it's fine." I said.

She spooned a giant pile onto her plate, and upon seeing this the owner rushed forward screaming "NOOOOOOO" all dramatically.

Amy bit down hard on the spoon and began chewing. Her face was serene and she seemed to like it until she got this look of pain and began coughing and screaming. The owner as if expecting this ran forward and began treating amy like a hospital patient.

I looked at my food and wondered what was wrong with it.

-20 minutes later-

So we got it all sorted out, Amy's heart stopped for three seconds but she's ok, a bit shaken up. Turns out the Ghost Chili Feast is exactly what it is, Ghost Chiles. One of the spiciest items on earth, and I had eaten them like popcorn.

That was when we learned I had a inhuman tolerance for spice, probably due to my pyrokenesis.

So yeah, point of story, try new things, you'll discover new things about others and yourself.

Even if your friend almost dies...

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't already google GHOST CHILIES <strong>

**Pretty nasty**

**Satchel**

**cool**


	7. Shadow's Account

**SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH**

**It's about Shadow, so it can't be to long**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, this is why i like writing, for other's enjoyment!**

**I do not own Sonic and Co. SEGA does**

**If you have any questions about me just ask I will answer every chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shadow's P.O.V.<p>

I haven't been mentioned much in this story and it kinda pisses me off. Really, I am one of the main characters of all Sonic brand games, comics, and art. I should have a major role, but this idiot writes this crummy story only gave me inputs about me starring at walls and my awesome chair so I have come to put a stop to it, this chapter is about me...

My day starts off like no other hero's, i wake up...I can feel the excitement! i then take a shower, then comb my hair, and you hungry readers wanna know what happens next? I go down stairs.

This is when I dine upon my famous homemade pancakes, I add a little liquor to make it taste better...i dont think anyone knows.

Sonic's P.O.V.

We all know

Tail's P.O.V.

Yep

Silver's P.O.V.

You'd have to be a real idiot not to not-

Shadow's P.O.V.

Shut Up! This is my chapter! So anyways after breakfast I usually go for walks, and even dabble in a little heroism.

I was walking down the street to Rudy's Liquors and Spirits when I heard a scream coming from a alley. Upon further review I saw a elderly squirrel, being attacked by a dangerous looking Ferret.

The woman was screaming "Help, I'm being attacked!", but judging by the woman's screams I decided to keep walking, she could handle it.

God I'm a fantastic hero!

So yeah I keep walking and go buy booze, eat some mongolian food, grab the next book in my favorite series (What just cause im dark I cant read?) and head home.

The rest of the day I sit back and listen to some of my favorite music, and read will sipping tea in the candle light.

Ok, I made the last paragraph up, but I am pretty mysterious.

Sonic annoys me and I chaos control him to the roof, I love doing that to Sonic, it's so easy, and fun for the whole family.

So yeah then I get piss drunk and throw up on Knuckles, who then in turn screams like a woman, and then I pass out.

See what you were missing!

I should be in more chapters!

or my own story *puts gun to writers head* ...

yeah I like that idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Shadow, i second i put you in you own story all of hell will freeze over.<strong>

**REVIEW MY CHILDREN**

**BY THE POWER OF CHEESE AND RICE!1**


	8. Music, HotPockets, and fire

**CHAPTER 8 AlREADY!**

**Jeez, this little drabble series had really taken off.**

**I started this for fun and now look at it, all grown up...sniff**

**THis chapter is about everyone's favorite bat**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. SEGA does**

* * *

><p>Rouge P.O.V.<p>

I haven't had much say in this story and I'm a bit pissed. Sure Iv'e had more than Shadow, but i'm important, people wanna hear me talk, right?

So i'm gonna tell you story about two days ago when me and the other girls decided something.

In the house we all had certain jobs that were pressed on to us by the others. Amy and Cream were the cooks, Blaze, the cleaner, me the enforcer, and the men...nothing. Tails sits in his room all day and builds stuff, Sonic runs around like a 5-year-old idiot, Shadow stairs at the wall, and Silver, just distracts Blaze.

Well the point is I was tired of always doing all the work. I scheduled a day away from work and me and the other girls were going to go to the spa and go shopping and all that jazz. i was excited for two reasons. One I needed a break, and this sounded like a good one, and two, i wanted to see how the boys do without us.

it was the closest I was ever going to get to performing a science experiment. And i hate science. I also kept the information of our departure from the other boys. I decided to surprise them.

When i finally got around to telling them we were practically out the door. Initially they refused but when I told them there was no turning back they had some choice words for us.

"Pfff, we don't need you we'll be fine on our own!", yelled Knuckles, after us.

"Sure Knuckie, you guys have fun!", Amy screamed, getting giggles out of Cream and Blaze.

"They'll be dead by 3", Cream laughed.

Silver's P.O.V.

Who needs them, us guys will be fine, it will be fun...right.

Sonic immediately took charge of the situation, and began calling out jobs, and tasks.

"All right men! Those prissy little girls think we can't take care of our selves!", Screamed Sonic, he had us lined up like a military squad, and i had the urge to salute.

"Tails, you're on movie duty, Shadow gets the music blasting, Knuckles get beer, Silver heat up some hot-pockets, I got pizza.", Sonic screamed, "Got it men?"

"yes sir," we all screamed, I thought it was a little much but hey...

"Alright lets do this, BREAK!", Sonic yelled sprinting off.

-30 minutes later-

What the hell happened, it had all spiraled out out of control so fast. The house was a mess, and there was chaos.

Sonic was slamming his fist on the phone, screaming if the Operator worked at the pizza place. After receiving no answer he grabbed the phone and preceded to wrestle it like WWE.

Knuckles was screaming about where the beer was kept and that he was hungry, and that he didn't know where the food was.

Shadow was blasting "Time to Pretend" by MGMT, and sipping out of a beer in one hand. I had to wonder how he kept so calm through all of this, but then again he was Shadow, he had seen some weird things.

Tails, after Sonic had lost control of the situation, had adjusted to the situation nicely. He was running/flying around the room screaming "anarchy" and it's the fall of the political system" and "I think I see four horsemen!". That was when I realized that Tails needed a system of power to tell him what to do, for him to function properly.

i myself was quiet alright but a bit freaked out by all this. I saw Tails fly around the room and proceed to kick Knuckles in the face. Knuckles turned angrily and proceeded to attempt to swat him out of the sky.

I was finishing up my hot-pockets and took them out of the microwave. i took them out and proceeded to smell them, only to have them taken from me by Knuckles, who began eating them like a prisoner of war.

Now, what was i supposed to do?

Hey what's burning? That was when I looked up...

Rouge's P.O.V.

Well i was proud of the boys, they hadn't called for help, and the outside of the house looked fine. Maybe they were mature enough to take car of themselves. Me and the other girls had a great time, and upon exiting the taxi only wished to go home. We walked up to the front door and that was when my hearing caught on to something...

a yell, and a breaking noise...

I threw open the door and beheld a site of absolute chaos.

Knuckles and Tails were on the ground fighting over a mushed hot pocket, Tails was screaming "El Diablo" and pile-driving Knuckles.

Shadow, was holding a boom-box blasting metal music and sipping beer.

Sonic had a cigar in his mouth, and had the phone tied to a chair. He was preparing to beat it with a baseball bat.

The worst part was Silver, his hair had been set on fire and he had preceded to run around the room screaming blood murder.

...uhhhhh, men...

* * *

><p><strong>Thats a true story if your were wondering...<strong>

**REVIEW POR FAVOR**

**I don't know if i'll continue this i need two reviews...**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**


	9. Master Chef

**Sorry about the wait guys, been working on my other stories. This story, i like it a lot.**

**If I have some crazy writing idea i put it in the story.**

**This week, some horrible happens.**

**Read to find out...**

**Review**

**or ill find you**

**I do not own Sonic and Co. SEGA does**

* * *

><p>Sonic P.O.V.<p>

It was dinner time, and as always Amy and Cream were cooking. I know last chapter we completely destroyed the house and if this were some cheezy sitcom...this isn't a cheezy sitcom, right? Well if this were a cheezy sitcom we would have learned our lesson and begun to help the girls, but we didn't.

I guess I answered my own question then...

The second they got back they cleaned up and i have to wonder if they like doing the chores, I mean, jeez...we said we would help but they wouldn't let us touch anything.

So yeah, i guess that worked as a wrap-up of last chapter but the point was that Amy and Cream were still cooking dinner. And we had some really funny photos of a bald Silver from the fire...pfff...I still laugh!

So after about a week Cream and Amy were making dinner, or should I say, Amy was making dinner. She had kicked Cream out so she couldn't see her "secret".

I pushed open the door to the kitchen and saw a flustered Amy covered in flour and something that looked like...lard.

"Ah, hey Ames what are you making?", I asked.

She whirled around seeing me for a first time.

"Sonic, get out of here, you'll see my surprise!", she scream, rushing at me.

"Come on Amy, just one hint at what your making.", I gave my best puppy dog face.

"NO now get out!", she said pushing me to the door.

"Please?", I said making my eyes huge.

"uhhhh, fine if you must know, I'm making my mom's chili", she whispered.

I jumped back in shock, before all of us lived together Blaze and Amy shared a house. Blaze had told me once that Amy had made her mom's "World Famous Chili"...it hadn't ended well.

"Um, Amy didn't that put someone in the hospital?", I asked, frightened.

"Just once, but that was a freak accident.", she said, as if it were nothing.

"Sorry Amy can't eat that, i'm a...worried about my trans-fat intake.", I quickly said, I was kinda proud about my excuse, pretty believable.

"Don't be a baby Sonic, iv'e been eating it my whole life.", she said.

"Exactly my point.", I said, I immediately regretted it.

"Yeah so...wait...did you just call me fat?", she screamed.

I was done for...

Blaze's P.O.V.

I was sitting peacefully in the family room when I began to hear a commotion in the kitchen. i wondered what it was but was staring at Silver's head, he had taken to wearing a hat to cover his bald spot.

What really got me worried was when i heard a *smack* sound and Sonic flew through the door landing in a heap on the ground.

Me and Silver rushed over to help him and saw what looked like a hammer imprint on his face. i cradled his head in my lap.

"Sonic what happened?", I asked, scared.

"Run you fools!," he whispered.

"What?", asked SIlver, he looked kinda scared.

"Amy...", he mumbled.

"What, what happened to Amy?", i asked frightened.

"No, she made CHILI!", he screamed the last part.

I immediately dropped his head and ran to the door. Silver must have seen the scared look in my eyes cause he followed.

"Blaze what's wrong", asked Silver.

"Remember the story about Amy's mom's Chili?", I asked.

A look of fear appeared on his face, as he realized the danger we were in.

"We have to go, now!", he yelled and he pulled me into the night.

Tail's P.O.V.

I was excited about tonight's dinner. Amy had said she was making something very special and I had to wonder what it was. From the delicious meals she usually made it had to be really good!

I even came out of my lab for this meal. So it better be good I decided.

My head swiveled when Amy crashed out of the kitchen with a multitude of bowls. My nose caught a scent but it couldn't be the food, it smelled like...death...

Amy bent over me and plopped a bowl of a steaming liquid in front of me, which i immediately bent over to take a bite, but was stopped by a glare from Amy. So instead i bent down to smell it and i was assaulted by a most god-awful scent i had ever smelled.

That was when I actually looked down into the bowl and saw what was really in it. A mass of bubbling liquid/solid. I took my spoon and poked at a mass of what looked like chicken fat that floated in my bowl.

I looked around the table and saw the same looks of disgust on everyone's faces. My eyes stopped on the chairs of Blaze and Silver, they were empty. I had to wonder where they were. Sonic looked as if he had been dreading this all night, and he expertly poured his into a trash bag he had hidden under the table.

That was when the unthinkable happened. Shadow, who wasn't paying attention took...a...bite.

I got a look on his face that iv'e never seen before...horror. He fell on the ground and went into a fit of screams and yowls. He began foaming at the mouth and kicking his legs out.

i watched as everyone watched and pushed their food away, i decided to follow the norm on this one...

-two hours later-

I was sitting on the chair next to the window when i heard a tapping noise. i glanced out the window and saw silver and Blaze. I reached out and opened it.

"Is dinner over?," Blaze asked.

"Yeah, were have you been?", I was intrigued.

"Hiding.", Silver whispered, "how was dinner?"

"killer", I said, Shadow was alright just pissed off.

"Ok were coming in...", Blaze whispered back.

That was when we heard something come from the kitchen...

"I made my Mom's famous carrot cake for dessert!", Amy called.

Silver and Blaze gasped and ran back into the darkness. After I moment of thought I jumped out the window after them...

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter when i said it was a true story...that was a joke...<strong>

**ha tricked you guy who thought i wasn't lying!**


	10. Diary of Fears

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, been working on my Percy Jackson book and i have had this chapter half completed for about a week and just finished it.**

**This ones about Cream...**

**There is mystery, action, and drama.**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog **

* * *

><p>Cream's P.O.V.<p>

i was having a average morning, wake up, play with Cheese, get dressed, make breakfast, and then clean up. The rest of the day until lunch i was left to my own devices which I usually killed with Yoga, Dancing, or writing.

My mom had bought me a notebook to write down my ideas, dreams, and drawings, so a diary. I used the thing everyday, I had a especially nice story story about a knight and all that jazz and I had been writing it for a solid month, today was the last chapter.

I went into my room and admired how clean and perfect it was, my mom had taught me well. I walked across the room saying hello to a Cheese who was still exaughisted from play time and reached under my bed for a compartment I had sewed into the mattress to hide a especially important item.

My hand entered the secret pocket expecting to grab the spine of a notebook but felt nothing. My eyes shot open and frantically reached around the whole pocket feeling every crease and crevice. i began to get very scared when i felt nothing. i began panting and ran around my room wondering where i had left it, I began throwing things around and Cheese began mumbling to himself. I shot him a look that probably read "Speak and die!" because he shut up real quick.

I had written everything in that including some embarrassing dreams that I still don't understand. My whole life was in there, me everyday half and my hidden half.

I sat up quickly.

"OH NO, " I thought, "What if they find out I write fanfics?"

I would be so embarrassed I would die. THey couldn't find out. i began thinking about what I had been saying. "If they find out...", "If THEY find out...", then it hit me, I had known it this whole time...

someone had stolen my diary...

* * *

><p>I decided to wait, whoever had it wouldn't come out immediately they would read it and then wait for me to not be there before revealing it. i once saw this scary detective movie were a crime happened and the detective got them all in one room and then started asking questions...so I waited till dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>I played it cool, not revealing what I knew incase someone saw my anger and adjusted accordingly.<p>

(Looking back i could see I overacted a little, if I asked whoever took it might give it back.)

I helped Amy with dinner and helped set up the plates, eyeing each chair, wondering who would sit there and who had stolen it. I walked back into the kitchen to help Amy who was mashing a giant bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Cream dear, could you bring the gravy boat to the table?", Amy asked politely.

Dear? Amy had never called me dear ever, this was weird even for her. Looking at her mashing I decided i could tell her.

"Amy, could i have your input?", I asked.

"Sure dear!", she said, putting down the masher.

Dear again? This was getting strange but I decided to not point it out. She could call me whatever she wanted.

"Ummm...someone stole my diary, what should I do?", I asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, no Cream, did you look everywhere?", she asked, shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I think it was one of the boys...",I said looking at the door.

"Well if you find out which one I'll smack em' with my hammer.", she said.

"Thanks Amy.", I said, "I know exactly how to find out..."

Tail's P.O.V

We were all seated, Amy was glaring at everyone and there was a eerie silence broken only by Sonic, as oblivious as ever, eating his potatoes. I sent a meaningful glare his way that made him look around the table, sensing the silence.

It looked as if dinner would go on forever this way until Cream went to go to the bathroom. I watched her go down the hall and then went back to staring at my potatoes.

I was about to take my first bite when the lights suddenly went out. i heard a collective gasp from around the table and a small *eeep* from Sonic. I gripped my chair to stand up when the lights flicked back on. i breathed easy again, happy there wasn't a power outage. I looked back at my friends and saw they were staring in shock at me.

"What?", I asked, annoyed.

They shook their heads and pointed next to me. I glanced over and did a double take. Cream was standing a foot away from the table dressed in a double billed hat and a long plaid trench coat. She looked like a detective...

"Please stay seated Tails..", she said in a loud voice.

I sat back down in my chair trying to figure out what was going on. Cream put her hands behind her back and slowly walked around the perimeter of the table, staring down everyone.

"There is a reason why I called you all here today...", she said loudly.

"Dinner?", Sonic guessed.

Cream shot him a look that shut him up.

"No, something was stolen from me, and I would like it back.", she answered.

I looked at everyone in confusion and they looked back with the same confusion. Cream then reach up to a cord I had never seen before and pulled down a projector screen. I had to wonder how i never noticed that. She pulled out a remote and clicked the projector.

"Exhibit A, my diary.", she said pointing at pink notebook.

I looked at it, it was overly girly, was that what this was all about? A diary? She really did overreact sometimes.

"Cream I dont really see the point in this.", said Blaze, getting a nod from Silver.

"Shut it Cat!", Cream bellowed.

Blaze shrunk back as if trying to hide from Cream who flashed her a evil smile. Who was this person and what had she done with Cream?

"You are all suspects in this case!", she said, glaring daggers at all of us.

I myself was a bit scared, she was being really intimidating and I also tried ot hide.

"Now back to business. My diary, which was stolen between this morning and 4 pm had great value to me. i knew the person who has it was crafty enough to find my hiding spot, but they forgot something...", she said smiling wickedly.

I had to be scared for whoever stole the thing. Cream would literally kill them, literally. Knuckles began sweating and Rouge was glancing around the room.

"My diary, a limited edition, made by Borgerson book company is Lemon scented. Who ever stole it smells like Lemons.", she said, looking for a sign from anyone.

I had to give her props, she is good at this. Wait did she say Lemons? I had been attempting to synthesis a fuel source that did have a lemony scent to it. She would smell me and think i did it! I watched her go around and smell everyone until she got to Sonic who was at my right. She sniffed him and began to gag. I was surprised, Sonic didn't smell that bad.

She then walked over to me. She didn't even get within five feet of me before her eyes got really wide.

"Tails!", she gasped.

"Cream I can explain...", I said before she tackled me to the ground.

* * *

><p>Cream's P.O.V.<p>

I had thrown Tails outside after beating him up, he didn't give my the dairy but i think i few nights outside would loosen up his tongue. i was happy that was over, i could get on withe my life. I was surprised it was Tails. He was always like a big brother to me and I didn't think he would ever do anything like this. Then again, people change.

I sat down at my computer and logged on to . i went to my profile page and skimmed my story list, looking for new reviews. I was engrossed in my searching that I barely noticed a PM message appear.

Surprised I clicked on it.

Ghostwriter123- Hello Cream...That was good work tonight. Though not good enough.

Creampie1- Who is this?

Ghostwriter123- I think i gave you enough hints dear...

I quickly shut down the computer, whoever that was knew i was on , so they read my diary, but Tails was in the backyard. He didn't have access to a computer. What did they mean by "i gave you enough hints?", then it hit me. Whoever that was was at dinner and had my diary, Tails didn't do it! I ran outside my room and suddenly it hit me...

I knew who it was...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys I got a little contest.<strong>

**1) Who is the theif?**

**2) Do you guys have any ideas for later chapters?**


	11. THE HECK?

**WHAT IS UP ME FRIENDS?**

**Im so so so so sorry about the update times, I have been working on two other huge stories, 'The Darkness Rising' and 'Mark of Athena' and have completely over looked this story.**

**But I am back, cause the man cant hols me down.**

**I do not own Sonic and pals...SEGA does.**

* * *

><p>Sonic's P.O.V.<p>

It was friday night and I had just eaten an especially delicious Hazel-nut donut, (Yes I eat donuts late at night), and was feeling especially happy with myself.

Cream had finally let Tails back inside, after falsely accusing him of stealing her journal. Sonic still had know idea who really did it, but by the way Cream glanced left and right every time she entered a room, she knew. I just had no idea why she didn't tell anyone.

Yeah so I sat their with Silver and Shadow, watching reruns of "Friends". Shadow was sipping a beer and laughing at every stupid joke, while Silver sighed every time something happened. The girls were in the kitchen, I could tell by the loud gigging emanating from the room. Emanating? I guess some of Tails vocabulary has been rubbing off on me.

Something the entire night had been annoying me however, I just couldn't place it. Like something bad was about to happen. I shrugged it off and went back to watching the tube.

However in my watchings something put me off guard. I saw Tails starring at his laptop, playing Minecraft, which I understood, because it is a quality game of unique and epic proportions. (Thought I'd throw an add in there) But it wasn't the game Tails was playing that was bothering me, it was the way his ears swiveled and twitched rapidly.

Sonic had learned that as a fox, Tails had a sort of enhanced hearing, that his entire species had acquired through evolution. Sonic had learned this through dozens of failed pranks, foiled only by Tails early hearing alarm.

So now that his ears were on the fritz meant that something was going down. Tails didn't seem to notice it however, he was to engrossed in his game and just silenced the unruly ears with a rub of his hand. So Sonic, seeming his lack of concern, turned away and went back to Friends.

* * *

><p>Tails P.O.V.<p>

I couldn't decide what was up with my ears, they seemed to have a mind of their own as they swiveled and twisted. I had thought up a solution soon after, and found it most elegant.

As I looked in the mirror at my solution, I couldn't help but wonder if duct tape holding down my ears was a bad solution. But what the hay. I lifted up the covers to my bed and managed to crawl in, after getting my tape covered ears caught on the pillow. I sat me head down and managed to close my eyes, despite the pain of my ears wriggling around in my tape harness.

* * *

><p>The second I sat up I knew something was up. My ears had broken free of their prison and were now spinning around and bending at fantastic angles, as if to warn me of something terrible. As I sat up, I made out a slight tapping noise, followed by a low click, coming from the family room.<p>

I sat up from my bed and tried to listen again, when not hearing anything, I attempted to pull off my ear harness, but I was rewarded by a fury of pain, as my hair began to be ripped out. I stopped and sighed, I guess I had to leave it.

I heard the noise again and sucked in my breath. I walked slowly towards my door and creaked it open, looking down the hall. I saw it was completely empty and was surprised, who would be making that kind of noise at this time of night. I looked across the hall at Silver's room and saw the door was open a crack.

I tip toed across the hall, not wanting to alert who ever was making the noise. I cracked the door open and beheld Silver's empty bed. I was confused, was Silver making the noise? I knew that wasn't possible as Silver was almost deathly quiet when he got up at night, tonight would not be an exception.

I creaked the door back to its original position and continued down the hall. I stopped in front of Shadow's room and could hear his snores coming from inside. I continued, listing at every door, to hear the sounds of sleep behind every one.

I stood rigged as again I heard the clicking noise followed by a small tinkling sound, still emanating from the family room. I continued walking to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. The lights were off but I could see a small sliver of light under the door.

I was about to go investigate when I heard the clicking noise, followed by the sound of a piece of metal falling in place, this time coming from the front door. Now I was scared, who would it be coming in from out side. I got on my belly and silently slid towards the door, I almost laughed as I pictured myself as a snake. I made it to the door and sat up, peeking a glance onto the front step.

I almost screamed as I saw a figure hunched over the door's lock, apparently picking it, and three other figures surrounding him, armed with what looked like baseball bats and guns. Tails slid back to the ground, panting.

Tails had seen plenty of guns in his life, having so many adventures with Sonic in his life, had exposed him to the darker side of life.

He was about to slide back to the rooms to warn the others, when Silver walked through the kitchen doors. He was holding a banana in one hand and peeling it with the other. He was waltzing slowly across the family room, and had already stuffed half the banana in his mouth when he finally saw Tails, on the floor in front of him.

"Oh, hey Tails," he practically screamed, peppering Tails face with banana particles as he talked. Tails could hear a scuffle of movement on the other side of the door, as the thieves heard someone awake.

Tails didn't know there motives or desires, but as soon as the largest of the four, a massive gorilla, bashed through the door, screaming, Tails knew they weren't just thieves.

Silver seemed to finally grasp the situation at hand as the gorilla, grabbed him and through his against a wall. Silvers laid sprawled on the floor, in a daze, yet still holding the banana. Tails was about to go get help when he felt two massive hands around his waist. He kicked and bit but they lifted him off the ground with ease and chucked him at the table, knocking the wind out of him.

As Tails sat in a daze, he could hear the multitude of doors opening in the hall behind him, and he knew help was coming. Tails managed to make it to his feet, and saw Silver was still out cold. He looked back at the gorilla, and saw he had been joined by the other three, a wolf, a pissed off looking frog, and an attractive young fox.

The wolf, obviously the leader, surveyed the scene and nodded at the gorilla, who grinned. As the wolf stepped forward towards Tails, he was smacked from behind by an overly powerful hammer, knocking him to the floor.

Tails almost laughed as he saw Amy, in a night gown and with her hair in rollers, grinning like a mad man. Tails smile turned to a frown as she was tackled by the fox.

A multitude of fights began as Tails friends joined the fight. Sonic zipped to his side and helped him up, and Tails could see Blaze doing the same for Silver. Sonic stopped for a second to stare at Tail's failed head harness and then helped him up. Tails stood and brushed himself off, and saw the tides of the battles.

Sonic and Friends! (Team name), had pushed back their attackers to the front door. Tails and the rest stood facing them on the opposite side of the room. The attackers were in bad shape but still in perfect fighting condition. Tails followed his moving feet and he and Sonic and Friends! Lined up facing the attackers, like a scene out of some old western.

Tails was about to yell "attack" when he could hear someone walking forward. Silver shoved his way through and walked about a foot ahead of everyone else. He had a couple cuts on his back, but looked relatively fine. Tails watched as he raised his hand, and revealed something to the attackers. Tails almost let out a fake gasp as he saw the banana. It was crushed and bruised now, but it was still recognizable.

Silver turned to us and looked as up and down, like a general surveying his troops. He saw me in my duct tape head gear, the girls all in their rollers and robes, and Knuckles in some very stylish kitty boxers. Silver grunted and turned back to the attackers and sucked in a breath of air. Me and Sonic shared a glance of confusion.

"You come into out home, you attack us and defile our sanctity, " he huffed, "And you expected no defiance?" He did all of this while still lowering the banana, the thieves' faces showed a mixture of fear and confusion.

Silver lowered the banana and pointed at the wolf, barely being able to breathe.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", Silver screamed, he then pulled the banana back and threw it at the wolf, smacking him square in the face.

Despite the fact I knew Silver probably was suffering from some kind of brain damage, due to him hitting the wall, I was proud of him. Silver leapt forward and began to pound the gorilla, with what seemed a disproportionate amount of strength. Seeing our comrades bravery we also charged. We moved as a wave of righteousness and strength, pushing back the attackers for good.

and it was glorious...

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, Im really sorry about the update time.<strong>

**The Person who figures out who I based the attackers off of gets a cookie. **

**This is one of my favorite chapters...except!**

**SHOUT OUT to 'Pizza' for the idea for this chapter...**

**stay classy www**


	12. The Perverted Deer Occurence

**Yo wassup!**

**Sorry about the update time guys, been really busy. But this story must go on. Is it weird this is the only story I have any drive to update?**

**About this chapter-**

**I got the idea about camping from a review, but I am throwing in some outside themes from _The Regular Show_! **

**I do not own Sonic and all that Jazz**

* * *

><p>Amy's P.O.V.<p>

After our little... incident, with the break in, it was decided by all that we needed a relaxing vacation. Somewhere where we could get away from it all, and just lay around. I suggested a cruise, Rouge suggested renting a beach house, but of course Sonic suggested camping, and of course the majority readily accepted.

So there I was, starring out a window at the bland view of the passing hills, trying not to faint from boredom. I found myself wishing I had the ability to teleport, so I could leave, and appear on some beach somewhere. But sadly, only Shadow had that power, and he was asleep in the seat next to me, and I didn't really want to wake him up.

So i went back to the window, and dreaded the forest that was approaching fast.

As we pulled up to the front gate of the reservation, upon which the forest stood, a gopher wearing a hat exited a small hut on the edge of the road. Sonic leaned out from the car and they exchanged greetings. I silently hoped that the park was closed, but to my dismay the gate opened and the gopher waved us through.

We pulled onto a long dirt road and sped up it, a blast of dust behind us. Knuckles, who was in the shot-gun seat, knocked his fist against the radio, turning it on. Of course the first song that came on was "I got you babe" by Sonny and Cher. And of course Sonic and Knuckles began to sing along, and they both played the parts.

After giving them both looks of complete hopelessness, I looked back out the window. My eyes focused on the bushed on the side of the road, and my eyes made contact with a pair of irises the size of my hand, framed by a rack of antlers. But as soon as we made eye contact, who ever was watching us was gone.

* * *

><p>Rouge's P.O.V.<p>

We pulled into a nice secluded camp site after about two hours of driving. I wasn't big on camping, but i had just bought a new camo one piece I was dying to try on. The campsite was circular in shape, with a small fire in the center. The area looked well used, and was covered in chip bags and hot dog wrappers.

Silver and Blaze, jumped out of the car and immediately went to work on their tent. I would have thought it would be awkward to have a guy and a girl sleep together, that is, if it was anyone but Silver and Blaze. The rest of us went about constructing our sleeping areas, in a circle around the fire pit. I had planned to be sharing a tent with Amy, but by the way she and Cream were setting up a tent together, I may be sleeping alone tonight.

As we finished our tents, and all converged in the center area. Sonic held out a long list of activities, which all members of our large family had contributed to. He read the first item on the list, which happened to be canoeing, and we began our out door adventure.

* * *

><p>Blaze's P.O.V.<p>

With our day finally over, I was finally able to sit back and relax in my sleeping bag, listening to the insects chirping in the silent air. I loved the outdoors, they provided a sense of safety and peace, a peace I couldn't find anywhere else.

I noticed a small light come one in my tent, and upon sitting up, saw it was Silver with his reading light. I smiled at the title of the book, a series he made me promise not to tell anyone he read, and lay back down.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Silver asked, turning off the light.

"No I was already up." I replied, shifting in my sack. The tent was silent for a second, as we both enjoyed each others company. Before we moved in with the others, it was just me and Silver against the world, we had been friends for as long as I could remember.

"Today was great wasn't it?" Silver asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we need to do this more often." I replied, sitting up to look at him. He sat up to and looked back at me.

"You were good at swimming, which suprises me, cause your a cat, and your fire powers and all."

"Yeah, but i've had a lot of practice."

"Really, when was-."

"Quiet down you love birds!" Sonic yelled from across the camp site. I immediately blushed and sighed as I heard a series of snickers from those who had been listening in on our conversation.

"Remind me to throw him into the river." Silver whispered, his face red in the soft glow of the moon.

"Dully noted." I whispered, laying back down. I was about to drift into sleep, when a loud scream pierced the night. I immediately sat up, and listened in again, Silver also sat up and shrugged off the sleeping bag. I could hear some sort of struggle coming from a tent near us and I reached for the zipper.

As me and Silver came out of our tent, we saw that most of our friends were up and running at the source of the commotion. I was surprised when I saw it was Rouge's tent, and that there seemed to be some sort of fight going on. As we neared it, I heard a snap and a figure rushed out of a hole in the back of the tent, holding something in his hand.

As soon as the figure leapt into the woods, Rouge crawled out of her tent, growling and just generally looking pissed off.

"Rouge what happened?" Asked Amy, bending down to help her up.

"Some pervert snuck into my tent, so I attacked him." She replied.

"Was is Knuckles?" I asked, as soon as I said it, I realized how it must have sounded. Sonic snickered and Rouge looked like she wanted to kill me. Knuckles just growled and glared at me.

"No I saw a glimpse of him, he had some kind of antlers." said Shadow, I was almost shocked to hear his voice, he didn't talk very much, so when he did it surprised me. At the mention of antlers, Amy seemed to stiffen, but whatever she knew, she kept to herself.

Rouge crawled back into her tent and pulled out her enormous bag. She rummaged through it. She stopped for a moment and let out a ear piercing scream.

"That #$%ing pervert took all my underwear!" She screamed. At the dropping of the F bomb, Sonic put his hands over Cream's ears, yelling "earmuffs".

"It's fine Rouge, it was probably some kid from another camp site, just a harmless prank." Said Tails, sort of oblivious to the situation. Rouge looked at him for a moment, like she was deciding wether she should kill him or not, and sighed.

"No." She said, standing up. "No, we are going to get my stuff back, and i'm going to beat this guy within a inch or his life." Sonic started clapping at the moving speech and Silver let out a whistle. I just shrugged and went to go pack the first aid kit, cause who ever the thief was, was going to need some serious medical attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ha!<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**SilverxBlaze slight romance, probably wont turn into anything major. (YAY or NAY?)**

**NOTE- I believe in this story I am moving away from complete randomness to a slight plot, after the end of the next chapter, I will attempt to continue that theme.**

**(I might make an entire chapter about romance, but absolutely no TailsxCream, NEVER!)**

**Any ideas for upcoming chapter, just leave em' in the review.**

**Questions-**

**1) More analyzation time with Knuckles?**

**2) More adventures outside the home?**

**3) More Shadow?**


End file.
